Background Change
by soullessdarkness
Summary: Saw a prompt on tumblr so I decided to write it. Basically Hinata takes Kageyama's phone and attempts to change the background of it only to find he can't. Its really short, and really crappy but has a lot of fluff.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.38; white-space: pre-wrap;"Author Notes: Yooooo I saw a prompt thing on tumblr and I wanted to write it. It ain't too good but meh. Basically person A takes person B's phone and wants to change the background to an unflattering picture of person B but /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7000007629395px; white-space: pre-wrap;"stop/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.38; white-space: pre-wrap;" because their current background is a cute picture of the two of them. It made me think of these two dorks so now this /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 20.7000007629395px; white-space: pre-wrap;"exists/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.38; white-space: pre-wrap;". This is also short as fuck so sorry./span/span/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.38; white-space: pre-wrap;"Enjoy./span/span/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata attempted to suppress a giggle as he dodged another lunge of Kageyama's, easily ducking under the latter's arms. One of few uses of his height was dodging his boyfriend's attempts to grab him when their fights got more physical. They were currently trying to get possession of Kageyama's phone, as Hinata decided that it was time for a background change on it. Of Kageyama wasn't one to willingly let anyone touch his stuff, so Hinata decided to try and swipe it while he was napping on the couch. It was going perfectly until Kageyama decided to wake up just Hinata grabbed his phone. Which is how they ended up in their current situation./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I said give it back dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, and made another attempt to snatch his phone from the smaller boy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just wanna change the background of it!" Hinata yelled back and again wriggled out his boyfriend's grasp. Hinata took off down the hallway and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him and locked it. Laughing as Kageyama banged on the door yelling for his phone, Hinata swiped his phone and unlocked it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What kind of picture should I use for his background…" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata thought. A wicked grin spread across his face. He knew the perfect one! They had taken it after winning a difficult volleyball match, and in high spirits decided to take some "strange" selfies. As he scrolled through Kageyama's phone looking for the photo app he stopped and looked at his current background. It was a picture of them on their first date, which was arguably one of the happiest days of both of their lives. It was one of the rare moments where Kageyama had a smile on his face and they had managed to catch it on camera. Hinata smiled softly at the memory of the date. They had both been incredibly awkward in the beginning, uncertain of what to do, but they ended up enjoying every minute of being in the other's company./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey Hinata, did you die in there?" Kageyama asked, binging Hinata back to reality. Opening the door Hinata shoved the phone into Kageyama's hand and said "Didn't think you were the sappy type." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Puffing out his cheeks, Kageyama shoved his phone into pocket grumbling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What I can't have that as my background?" Hinata stared up at Kageyama witha rather blank face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was just kidd-OOF" Kageyama felt the breath leave him as Hinata suddenly jumped and wrapped his small limbs around him. After standing there awkwardly with Hinata clinging on to him, Kageyama wrapped his arms around his small frame and hugged him back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stupid."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Dumbass."/p 


End file.
